Naruto and Sasuke's Little Sparing Session
by The Other Side Of Dusk
Summary: Naruto is in love with Sasuke, but can't get it out to him. Lime... Yaoi... Naruto/Sasuke
1. Naruto and Sasuke's Sparring Session

OK people… I wrote this story and I wrote it because I think that Sasuke should always be on top. This is my first story I've ever written so be nice… review and tell me how the first chapter is. Later there will be more chapters. so I hope you like this Chapter...

This is a Naruto/ Sasuke

LEMON WARNING!

--

Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table eating ramen when Sasuke walked down the stairs.

"Heallooo!" Naruto said with his mouth full.

"Whatever… I'm going to go spar." Sasuke said with a jerk.

"Ogay"

"Weirdo." Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

_"Man, why do I have to be such a fool around him?" _Naruto thought to himself, _"I just can't seem to look cool."_

"Ugh!" Naruto sighed when he finished eating. _I wonder if I should go see how Sasuke is doing. Not just to see him…No, I'll just go spar by myself._

Naruto got up and walked out the door. He went to the forest and started checking his aiming skills. He threw the first dagger and it hit a tree. Then he started thinking about Sasuke. _I wonder if he thinks the same way I feel about him?_

He threw another dagger. It missed the tree and went flying toward the place Sasuke goes to spar.

"Oh no! Sasuke… I have to get there and make sure he is alright!" he said to himself. Naruto ran toward the thrown dagger's target, when he got there Sasuke was holding it in his hand.

"I'm guessing this is yours?" he asked sort of amused.

"Yeah… Sorry." Naruto said as he took the dagger back, "hey… do you want to spar together?"

"Sure," Sasuke stated, "might as well."

_"Mnnm… Sasuke looks delicious without a shirt!" _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto and Sasuke took their stances. Sasuke came running toward Naruto. Naruto dogged the attack and tackled Sasuke. Sasuke landed right on top of Naruto. Their lengths were rubbing against each other. Naruto moved his hips a little. Sasuke just looked into Naruto's eyes.

_"I wonder if Sasuke likes this as much as I do." _Naruto asked himself, _"I really hope this never ends and I…"_

Naruto wasn't able to finish his thought when Sasuke closed the gap between them. His soft lips touched Naruto's and he started kissing with a fiery passion. Naruto was too stunned to do anything at first and then he started kissing to try to take over dominance. Instead of trying to see who was a better ninja and more dominant, they wanted to see who could take complete control over the other's mouth. Naruto flipped Sasuke over onto his back and never broke the kiss. Naruto's hands started to feel their way down Sasuke's body.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's bright hair and flipped them over so he was on top. Sasuke took control, and took Naruto's clothes off.

_"Damn… I never noticed that he had such a… Sexy body!" _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke's clothes were soon taken off and the two boys were still kissing with a fiery passion. Their two long lengths (getting longer by the second) were rubbing against each other. Sasuke soon put one finger in Naruto's ass. He moved it around, silencing Naruto with his mouth. Then he stuck in another finger and started to move and twist it.

"Oh god!" Naruto screamed as the second finger entered the hole.

"Naruto… It's okay... have you never had sex before?"

"No… I'm a virgin."

"Well that makes this all the sweeter…" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto's eyes became wide when Sasuke entered the third finger. Sasuke moved them around more and more. Naruto then laid face down on the ground with Sasuke teasing his entrance.

"Don't tease me Sasuke! I already want this… just please! I want you inside me!!" Naruto said.

Sasuke put his long (I mean like 13 inches!) dick inside Naruto. Naruto's moans could be heard a mile away! Sasuke was going slow, and if Naruto would say something he would stop for a minute and let Naruto get used to the feeling of being full. Sasuke started to speed up, not caring if Naruto said anything about hurting. Naruto was just so tight and warm! He was going as fast as he could. Naruto took his hand and started to play with his own length. He was stroking it as Sasuke cummed inside of him.

"Why don't you let me do that for you?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke took Naruto's length in one hand and got down by it. His face was by it.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, trust me, you'll like this!"

Sasuke licked the slit of the head. He started to put it into his mouth and sucked gently. Naruto's head fell back and his hips started to buck. Sasuke held his hips down and started deepthroating Naruto.

"Oh… God… Sasuke! How… Did… You… Learn… To… Do… This?" Naruto asked in his breaths.

"Practice" Sasuke said around the length. The heat from the words just made Naruto melt when he spoke the vibrating words. Naruto soon cummed inside of Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke licked it all up. "Mnnm… Delicious!" Sasuke said as he lay next to Naruto's limp body, "I just love your taste."

--

Thanks for dealing with having to read this horrible first chapter... but please review and be nice please... thanks and remember that i dont take meanness very kindly. love ya if ur nice... ;D


	2. The Next Day

I hope you guys like this Chapter... it's the second chapter! review... and remember i don't like mean reviews!

The Next Day…

**The Next Day…**

Sasuke walked down the stairs and Naruto was eating Ramen as usual. Sasuke went and sat down by Naruto.

"How are you this morning?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Ph--ine!" Naruto said through his mouthful.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's lap. The Ramen Naruto was eating went everywhere while the bowl fell to the ground with a crash.

"IF YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING AGAIN I SWEAR!" the feminine voice called walking down the stairs.

"Oh god… Sakura is going to find out!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"So, let her find out." Sasuke said in a regular tone.

"Let me find out what?" Sakura asked the boys as they jumped out of their chairs.

"Uh… umm… Nothing Sakura" Naruto stumbled.

"You're acting weird. Wait when don't you?" Sakura said.

Sasuke's knuckles were starting to turn white, so Naruto suggested for them all to go sparring.

"Sure." Sasuke and Sakura said.

_Ooh… Sasuke and I are going to spar together! Even though Naruto is here. I can get rid of him somehow… _Sakura thought to herself.

As they all walked down the road Sakura remembered Naruto would do anything for Ramen, so they all stopped by the Ramen store.

"18 bowls of Ramen please." Sakura said to the man. The man laid the ramen on the table and Naruto started to eat. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to run towards the sparring spot.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said in a sexy tone toward Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto should be a little while, so do you want to have a little… fun?"

"I came here to spar, and that's all I'm going to do." Sasuke said.

"Ugh… why? Am I not your type?"

"Truthfully, you aren't my type at all." Sasuke said with a smirk._ Not my type at all… I only like the guys… _Sasuke thought to himself.

"FINE! I'm leaving then! You can spar with Naruto by your SELF!" Sakura screamed as she stomped off.

As she was storming off, Naruto walked past her rubbing his stomach.

"What is her problem?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"She wanted to have a little 'fun' and I said she wasn't my type. Of course, she isn't, you are Naruto." Sasuke said in return.

"I was hoping you would say that Sasuke. I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto."

Sasuke walked closer to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He pulled Naruto closer and kissed him hard and fast. They fell to the ground and started to undress. Sasuke's shirt was off as well as all of Naruto's clothes except for his underwear.

**Meanwhile**

_Maybe I should go back and apologize… I feel like I was too much of a bitch. Of course I'm not his type. Yes! I'm going to go back and apologize!_ Sakura said to herself and then turned around. She walked as calmly as she could while she thought to herself._ Why am I not good enough for him though? I'm an okay kind of girl. I want him to understand my feelings and have the same feelings toward me. I'll write him a note and give it to him. Good thing I brought some!_ Sakura sat down and pulled out her paper and pen. The note(after all the thinking and writing and scratching out) said this:

Dear Sasuke,

Hey Sasuke… I needed you to know my true feelings so I thought I would write them instead of getting rejected to my face. Anyways… I love you so much. I just wish you knew that and felt the same way about me. You're so cute… The way you laugh, smile, and even spar. Like right now you're sparring with Naruto and I can't wait to have my eyes on you once again. You may be a year older than me, but I can truly say that I have never felt this way about anyone else in my life… And the way you lay there on the ground just so handsomely, it is so taunting and it makes me just want to go over to you and kiss your soft delicate lips. But I'm just trying to say I love you and I don't want our friendship to end unless it gets closer… I don't want us to drift apart.

_This looks good…_ Sakura thought to herself…_ Yes! I'm going to give this to him as soon as I get there…_

Naruto and Sasuke were still kissing passionately as they started to hear footsteps… _Oh… it's only an animal…_ thought Naruto, so they carried on. Sasuke was about to get Naruto's underwear off when Sakura walked up beside them.

"WHAT THE?" Sakura asked, "THIS is why you don't want to be with me? You're with NARUTO?!"

"I'm sorry Sakura" said Sasuke.

Sakura dropped her note and ran back toward the village. Sasuke was about to follow her when Naruto picked up the note.

"Sasuke, wait. Read this note."

Sasuke took the note from Naruto and read it.

"I never thought she was in to me this bad…"

"Sasuke, go find her."

"Why? I'm in love with you. Not any girl."

"I know, but you need to explain that to her."

"Okay…" Sasuke said and then ran off to go find Sakura.

Sasuke finally found Sakura on the top of a building.

"Sakura, can I talk to you about all this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, please explain all this."

Sasuke explained how he felt about Naruto, and that they both loved each other. He also told her that he never has been attracted to girls, but he acted like it just to keep up the appearances.

"So you say there was no possible way we could've been together? And that it's not just because you love Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura. I'm very sorry it had to go like this."

"It's okay Sasuke." Sakura told him, "I think I'm going to go take a shower. If you need me, I'll be upstairs in our house."

"Okay. Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah." Sakura said gloomly.

Sasuke went back to where Naruto was.

"Naruto, I want to go home and go to bed."

"I'll come with you." Naruto said with a wink.

"Let's go!"

Sasuke and Naruto arived at the house a little bit later, and went to Sasuke's room. they closed the door and started kissing while finding their way to the bed. They both fell on the bed andand took off their clothes. Their lengths were rubbing and touching each other. Sasuke's finger slid into Naruto's ass. A loud moan started, only to be silenced be Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke slid a second finger into Naruto, and wiggled them around a little. Then a third finger slid in to open the hole a little more. Sasuke twisted and turned his fingers.

"Just do it!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke flipped Naruto over and put his dick to the entrance and slid in very slowly. He started thrusting faster and faster. Naruto was moaning as loud as he could and then Sasuke cummed inside of Naruto. Sasuke fel over limp, but with Naruto beside him, he began to grow again.

"Let me try something" said Naruto.

"Okay... what do u want to try?" Sasuke asked.

"This..." Naruto layed Sasuke on his back, and went down on him. Naruto put the tip of Sasuke's growing length into his mouth. He then started to suck gently, and then licked the shaft a little bit. Then he would go back to sucking on the length. He tried to deepthrought Sasuke, and he did it too...

Sasuke eventually cummed inside of Naruto's mouth and Naruto swallowed it. Naruto then licked all of it off of Sasuke. Sasuke got Naruto back on the bed and layed him down. He then Sat down on Naruto's length. he started bouncing on it until Naruto cummed inside of Sasuke. The couple then layed down on the bed limp and cuddled.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight Naruto."

Sasuke then kissed Naruto's forehead and then they both drifted off to sleep.

Did you like my second chapter? if you did, review... be nice caause I don't like any mean reviews.


End file.
